


Reaching in the Dark

by stories11



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories11/pseuds/stories11
Summary: Maybe it's not too late to fix it.





	

The strobing of the brilliant red lights is disorienting as the building shakes with the pressure waves of the detonation of the first charge, they don't have much time. It's luck that they weren't shot, and the Russians are scattering as they sprint up the staircase. Feet pounding up the staircase, heart slamming in his chest, the adrenaline is a dear friend. Closer to Curt than any lover, any friend, any partner, is that rush as he races forward. Seconds to live or years, he doesn't really know. There's that self satisfied grin plastered on his face, as he calls up the staircase to the one man who knows him better than any other.

"I'd never let you down!" 

In a single chaotic moment, it seems the fates conspire to make him choke on the words. Railing giving way with a crack hardly heard above the deafening rumbles as the shockwaves of another charge rip through, and in the brief moment that he stumbles, Owen is falling. Screaming, and Curt isn't sure if it's himself, or his partner, or someone else from the depths of the building, perhaps all three, but he's launched himself up to the landing. He's reaching, searching in the dark as the flashing lulls in the extended moment of the fall, stretching out his hand as he searches blindly until he finds what he's looking for. Hand meets wrist, wraps around and pulls hard to tip him back up in the darkness, and as soon as he's sure that Owen is steady again he's running, never letting go for even a second. The pounding of feet and unsteady breathing behind him as the building begins to crumble around them. Just keep moving, keep running, dodging the falling debris at every turn until they run out of the doorway of the building. Heaving breaths and just like that the grin is back again. 

"See? Told you. I'd never let you down." 

He turns to his partner, who seems so suddenly composed, breath caught so quickly and so gracefully unshaken. Fingertips graze over his cheek as their eyes lock and the distance between them closes. A wave of relief, if anyone would be fine after that, it would be Owen. 

"Oh Curt... You already did." 

"What are you talk-" 

The words run dry, dying on his lips as he watched crimson blossom from the center of his partner's chest. A look of horror on his face as he looks back up to Owen's only to see hollow sockets where his eyes should be, watching the body crack and crumble away. Dust blowing away in the pressure waves. 

Eyes slam shut, only to open to the darkness of his bedroom. One side of his bed is empty, and there's scruff on his cheeks, chest heaving as if he'd been running only moments before. Two years have passed. He's reaching, searching in the dark, stretching out his hand as he searches blindly until he finds what he's looking for. Hand meets bottle, wraps around and pulls it to his lips as he sits up only enough not to choke. Not enough whiskey, he determines. Not enough to chase away the nightmares, not tonight, but maybe it's not too late to fix it.


End file.
